going away party or celebration party
by aurora 1005
Summary: eileen is going to New York and rigby trys to make her happy by going on another camping trip and plans her a going away party.will she still go after what rigby has done for her read to find out. rigby X eileen and some mordecai X margaret
1. plan

_**ok so this is a fan fiction about rigby X eileen and it's been a long time since my last fan fiction so I'm a little rusty and sorry for the miss spelled words it's not my native language ok. Hope you like it and here we go**_

Rigby and Mordecia were in there usual sit in the coffee shop then Eileen walks up to them and asks what they will have in a sad tone.

Rigby: hay Eileen are you ok, are you a bit depressed or something.

Eileen: yes- I mean no- I mean(sigh)I have something to tell you guys, you see I got a call and a guy and he said that I have a chance to work an internship I applied for a few months ago and-

Rigby: why are you sad? It's like having a promotion. you don't like promotions?

Mordecai: (punches rigby in the shoulder) go on Eileen continue what you where saying.

Eileen: uhh ok, if I get the internship it means I have to move out of town, because it in New York City.

Mordecai & rigby: WHAT!

Rigby: but how will you know if you get the internship or not?

Eileen: I'll know in Thursday, that's when they will call me and tell me if I get it or not.

Mordecai: but when will we ever see you again.

Eileen: I don't know but work there is hard so I won't have much time to visit or to chat with you sorry.(lays hand on table)

Rigby: (puts hand on her hand)but I'll – I mean we'll miss you, is there anything we can do for you

Eileen: (blushes and put's her hand back down) uuhhh thanks guys but I don't thing ther-

Rigby: will throw you a going away party! so at least when you go to New York….

Mordecai: you'll go to New York happy instead of sad!

Eileen: really guys, that so sweet of you to do that for me.

Rigby: no prob, I'll even spend all my free time with you until you get the call.

Eileen: (blush)…..

Rigby: we can even go camping again but only 3 days.

Eileen: uuuhhh camping, do you remember what happen the last time we camped?

Mordecai: don't worry we promise we won't go to our secret place and stay near the other campers if we need help.

Rigby: yeah and besides (get's out of chairs and walks up to eileen) camping is cooool!

Eileen: (giggle)ok the four of us can go on a camping trip again. I I'll go convince Margret (walks away)

Rigby: (hold's her hand) wait. can you get us some coffee and one meat ball sub (turns to mardecai still holding her hand )do you want anything else?

Mordecai: no I'm good.

Eileen: (blushing) sure thing guys (takes hand off and walks away)

Rigby: (gets back to his sit)

Mordecai: (looking at rigby with his usual troll face smile)

Rigby: what?

Mordecai: you like Eileen don't you rigby.

Rigby: what?! No I only think of her as a friend nothing more.

Mordecai: no dude you touched her hand and held it to and I know how much you hate holding hands, Eileen must be the first girl you hold hands with that long well besides your mom so it's a new record dude, so that means you like her.

Rigby: (blushing) STOP TALKING!that doesn't mean anything!

Mordecai: hahahahhaha dude your blushing hahaha

Rigby: (bushing in a deeper red and covers face) STOP IT! Stop laughing at me!

Margaret & Eileen: uuhhh guys…

Mordecai: oh hay Margret hehe so are you in the camping trip again.

Margaret: (put their orders on the table) you bet I am but no more secret camping places ok mardecai.

Mordecai: haha yeah Margret no more secret camping places

Eileen: so can you guys start packing after you eat because we're going to pack already.

Mordecai: really your boss allowed you guy to go in such a hurry.

Margaret: yeah since Eileen has a chance of not being here on Friday our boss allowed it.

Rigby: cool! We'll go start pacing now, come on moedecai (dinks all he's coffee so did mordecai)

Mordecai: ok we'll come by here at 2: 30 PM ok. Buy guys

Mordecai & rigby: (runs out the doors)

Eileen: (looks at their table) huh rigby forgot his meat ball sub.

Rigby: wait!

Eileen: (hered rigby outside and saw him run back in and took his meat ball sub)

Rigby: (walks away but stopped when he remembered something and turned to her) oh hay Eileen if you do get the internship I just want to say good luck and hope you have a great time.(walks away)

Eileen: oh rigby if you only know how much that means to me…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO

Rigby: *_I wish Eileen won't go to New York so I can still see her…wait what am I thinking! why do you want to see her its not like you… nahh I should just concentrate on planning the camping trip and paty. _

_**So what do you guys think of my fan fic huh? PLS leave a comment if you can and if you can't shucks to be you nah just joking.**_


	2. getting along

**_Hope you like this chapter…I don't know what to say next so uhhh…. Have fun reading I guess…_**

Mordecai and rigby were in the house packing their stuffs for the camping trip.

Rigby: man I can't wait to go on another camping trip this is going to be awesome!

Mordecai: yeah so you can get together with Eileen.

Rigby: STOP TALKING!

Mordecai: haha whatever dude.

Benson slammed the door open and screamed

Benson: you two!You where suppose to be here an hour ago where have you-(notice that their packing) why are you packing?

Rigby: we're going on a camping trip.

Mordecai: (punches rigby in the arm)

Benson: oh no you two are not going anywhere , you came here an hour late and you expect me to allow you to go camping?!

Mordecai& rigby: ohh what?!

Mordecai: oh come on benson pls, after this camping trip there's a chance Eileen may not work here anymore so can we pls go.

Benson: you mean rigby's girlfriend?

Rigby: she's not my girlfriend! We're just friend ok!

Benson: *_Eileen seems to be a nice girl and not much of a slacker hhmm but maybe I can have fun with this*_ok I'll let you go as long as when you two come back you'll do the chores I will assign you the days you are going to be gone and….(looks at rigby with an evil smile)

Rigby: (gulp)

Benson: rigby has to say: I'm going on a camping trip with my girlfriend and You have to say it loud enough to be heard all over the room.

Rigby: (blushing) WHAT!? No way I'm not going to do it!

Benson:*_I can't believe he's blushing*_ok no camping trip then. (Crosses his arms)

Mordecai: (smack's rigby on the back of his head) dude what are you doing! Just say it! quit being such a baby it's not like she's even going to here you.

Rigby: (still blushing) gurrr fine. I'm going on a camping trip with my girlfriend! Happy!

Benson & mordecai: hahahahahah!

Rigby: STOP LAUGHING!

Benson: ok ok you can go. Hahah (walk away laughing)

Mordecai was about to say something when rigby said:

Rigby: don't even say a word. (walks away) and don't say this to Eileen.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

Eileen's apartment and was wearing an orange polo(from the longest weekend) and with red jacket with blue pants.

Eileen: this is it Eileen after this you and rigby are going to be more than just friend I just know it (telling herself in the mirror) (sigh) but it's too bad you're going to New York but maybe you won't get it yeah.

Get's her two bags go's out of her apartment then head's for the coffee shop. after walking she see's her friends and walks up to them.

Eileen: sorry if I made you guys wait I had to do something.

Rigby : it ok it's like we're going to be late or something. come on (walks over to the back car, Eileen followed)

Eileen: (opens the door and rigby helped her put her bags in and open's the car door for her)_*wow I can't believe what's happening right now*_

Margaret: (whisper's) why is rigby being so polity to Eileen all of the sudden? 

Mordecai: I don't know. (Gets in the car)

Eileen and rigby was on the back seat and mordecai and Margaret was on the front. The four was chatting and telling jokes to each others. Margaret and mordecai where happy the there two friend where getting along so well. when they got to the camping place they picked a perfect spot near the other campers.

Mordecai: (sigh) it's good to be back here again. Hay wanna you know uumm go walk a bit margaret.

Margaret: (giggle) sure mordecai. (looks at rigby and Eileen) you guys coming?

Rigby: nah we'll catch up on you later we'll just set up the fire.

Margaret: ok(walks away with mordecai)

Rigby: hay Eileen can you teach me how to make a fire the old fashion way?

Eileen: realy you want me to teach you how to make a fire? (I said happily & confused)

Rigby: no I want you to teach me how to dougie (sarcastically)yes I want you to help me make a fire.( ps: not angry)

Eileen: (giggle) ok, first let me see what you already know. (Walks over to rigby)

Rigby: ok here I go (I then sarted to rub two sticks together as fast as I can)grrrr this isn't working (throws one of the stick)

Eileen: I see your problem. (I then put one flat bord on top of the other wood then went behind rigby and hold his hands)

Rigby: Eileen what are you doing? (little bit annoyed)

Eileen: just trust me (I made rigby's hand sipn the stick on the flat bord then let go when it was smoking a bit)ok rigby now go faster.

Rigby: (I went faster and the smoke got bigger)

Eileen: ok now let go and blow a bit on the flat bord.

Rigby: (I did what she said then the next thing I know was there was a fire 5 inches away from me. I fell back because of the sudden heat.)

Eileen: rigby are you ok? (Leans closer to rigby)

Rigby: yeah I'm ok (rubs my eyes then looks at the fire) wow! Look how big that fire is I can't believe I made that.

Eileen: yeah not bad for a beginner. (stand's up )

Rigby: (stands up and takes her hand)come on lets catch up with mordecai and Margaret.(runs in to the forest then stops not knowing that I was still holding hands)mordo you here buddy?

Eileen: Margaret where are you?

Mordecai & Margaret: (jump's out of hiding) GGGRRRAAAAA!

Rigby & Eileen: AAHHHH! (fall's back)

Rigby: dude not funny!

Mordecai & Margaret: hahahahahahahahahahah!

Mordecai: yes it was dude hahah-(notice them holding hands)dude are you two holding hands? (troll face smile)

Rigby: (let's go of hand blushing then stands up and looks away)no I wasn't.

Mordecai: yes dude you where hahah

Rigby: STOP TALKING!

Margaret: ( helps Eileen up) you ok?

Eileen: yeah I'm fine.

Margaret: come on guys let go to the lake I wanna go swimming.

Mordecai: yhea-yhu come on dude let's go.

Eileen: we'll catch up on you two later we'll just change in to our swimsuit

Rigby: yeah sure thing, come on lets go dude. (we both runned to the lake)

Eileen: come on Margaret. ( I walk away with Margaret closely following)

Margaret: so you happy that you and rigby are spending some quality time together?

Eileen: very .._*this camping trip is going well hopefully I can keep this momentum going , me and rigby together_ _whoud make me so happy.*_

**_WHAT! Rigby and Eileen getting along O-o haha just kidding Hope you like this chapter made it long so you can enjoy it and see you on the next one._**


	3. good night

**_Hay it's me, this chapter wills so more of Margaret then the other chapters but still focusing on rigleen ok have fun reading _**

Mordecai and rigby where in the lake chilling and waiting for Eileen and Margaret to come, while there chilling the girls were chatting at the same time walking toward the lake(PS there are already wearing their swim suit the same one from camping can be cool)

Margaret: so Eileen are you going to make your make your move?

Eileen: no not yet I don't want to go in to strong rigby may get mad for that.

As the boys quickly saw them getting close to the lake they gritted them 'hay' but instead of going right In Eileen had another idea and went on the top of the rocks and made a cannon ball that slash every one, Margaret did the same but the splash was smaller.

Rigby: nice one Eileen (we high five then I splashed her with water) and that's for splashing water on my face.

Eileen: well you're not going to get away with it.(I did the same to him and started a water fight with him)

Mordecai and margaret also did a water fight. eileen thought of a great prank and whispered it to rigby's ear and they both splashed them with a huge amount of water,

Mordecai: ohh rigby! What was that?!

Eileen & rigby: phtttt hahahahahahahahahahah!

Margaret: hahaha come on dude don't be to up tight haha!

Mordecai: grr phtt hahahah!

As the three of them laugh rigby thought he can prank eileen, so he went down the water and pulled he legs down the water.

Margaret: (gasp) eileen! Eileen where are you?!

Mordecai: rigby?! Oh shot there gone! Rigby! Rigby!

Margaret: eileen?! Eileen pls be ok!

Just then eileen came out of the water berating deeply and so did rigby but only laughing hard.

Margaret: dude what was that! You could have killed her! I was so worried.

Rigby: relax she's ok, you are ok right?

Eileen: yup

Rigby: se she's fine and it was just a prank don't be like that.

Margaret: just a prank! Some time you just grrrr (walks back to the camping pace)

Mordecai: nice going dude. (Follows Margaret)

Rigby: (sigh)(looks at eileen)well why aren't you following them huh?

Eileen: rigby I'm not mad at you.(I said putting a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him)

Rigby: really? I guess there just to up tight huh?

Eileen: well mordecai is but not margaret she gust care about me you know like a sister we been to tick and thin and that's why they're bossy.

Rigby: oh I never thought of it that way thanks eileen.

Eileen: for what?

Rigby: for being there and being a good friend.

There was a small silence between them as rigby looked in her eyes and then finally saying:

Rigby: well I should go apologize to her now.

Eileen: sure I'll stick by you so she's not to anger.

Rigby: thanks.

Meanwhile…

Margaret: why would rigby do that she could have been killed?

Mordecai: margaret don't be like that.

Margaret: mordecai Eileen's the only one I got left, my mom is dead and my dad is nowhere, so she's all I got.

Mordecai: that's not true you got me and I'll always be here for you…. (Holds her hand) always and you know that…

There were about to kiss then they heard a reselling in the bush and eileen popped out. mordecai nearly feel by the sight of eileen.

Eileen: hay guy I didn't interrupted anything right?

Mordecai: no you didn't interrupted anything "except for my special kiss for margaret" (he wisped)

Eileen: good well rigby has to say something.

Rigby: (came out of the bush)hay margaret I just want to say I'm so- I'm sor- I'm sorhe-

Eileen: come on rigby you can do it

Rigby: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you worry, I just wanted to make this trip fun and that the reason I did the prank.

Margaret: it' ok rigby. I guess I was a little to up thigh.

Rigby: thanks margaret.

Mordecai: ok now that that's over with lets go on the mountain for the picnic it has a really great view.

They all agreed to it and went on top of the mountain and set up the picnic

Rigby: eileen check this out. You are gross!

The word gross echoed and the two chucked and revised feedback from some one

Some one: it's a medical concision! Concision concision concision.

Eileen and rigby: hahahahahahahaha!

Margaret: guys stop messing around, come on and join us you two.

Rigby: hehe sure

As the four of them chat and eat at the same time, rigby and eileen was getting closer and closer. as the day ended and moon came out the four friends were at their camping place. Rigby and eileen where on top of the car(the same place mordecai and margaret where on camping can be cool)and margaret and mordecai where in the car talking about there two friend(the car door was closed so they cant hear mordo & margraet but they can hear them.

Rigby: so can you point out some of the constellations like before

Eileen: yeah oh you see that' big dipper, and there's, orayan , and ersala major , how about you try naming some rigby.

Rigby: uhh oh there's a controller constellation over there.

Eileen: what kind of concision was that?

Rigby: eh I'm making my own.

Eileen: there's a coffee concision

Rigby: he and there's a rigby concision.

Eileen: and there's a eileen concision

Rigby & eileen: and in the middle there's a- (looks away blushing)a heart concision…

There was an awkward silence between them until mordecai opened the window and turn on the radio to some romantic station. Rigby looked at mordecai with the face a that says: what the hake man.

Eileen: so how's work in the park?(looks at rigby)

Rigby: huh (looks at her)

Considering rigby is a raccoon and has A long nose, his nose touched her's the only thing they could think was: what should I do what should I do what should I do. Then eileen stared to lean closer, rigby notice and didn't know what to do but his mind was over comed by his heart and started to lean in, then they heard the cat horn honk so loud so they fell

Rigby: dude what was that!

Mordecai: sorry my elbow slipped sorry if I ruin your kiss dude.

Rigby: kiss what kiss?! There was no kiss!

Mordecai: yeah right, so we should got get some sleep dude its late.

Rigby: (yawn) I guess you're right

The gang only had two tents because the two male forgot there's so they had to share, rigby and mordecai tried to fit in Eileen's tent but it was to small, so Eileen suggested.

Eileen: me and mordecai can switch places because Margaret's tent is bigger so you two fit perfectly.

Mordecai: (bulsh) you mean m-me and m-ma-margaret s-sleeping together.

Eileen: yeah

Mordecai: uhh ok

Eileen: good night love birds hehe(walks to the tent)

Mordecai: wait what?!

Eileen went to her tent and said good night to rigby, rigby did the same and they both fell asleep. After an hour or so rigby was awoken by the sound of Eileen severing in the cold, rigby went closer to her side and asked

Rigby: Eileen are you alright?

Eileen: sorry to wake you up rigby, I'm just so cold.

Rigby: (I snuggled closer to her and rap my tail around her's)

Eileen: (blushing)uhhh rigby what are you doing?

Rigby: (blushing) trying to make you feel warm. Do you feel better now?

Eileen: (blushing) (snuggled closer)a lot better.

Rigby smiled as they said good night again and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**_Made it super long ,hope you like this chapter in the next chapter mordecai found out that they where snuggling what will he do 0-o_**


End file.
